Cows, Chickens, Me and Blue
by xXAimikoLovesWolfiesXx
Summary: Jill comes to Flowerbud to help out on her friend's ranch. Another boy works at the ranch. At first he seems cold but Jill soon finds out why. HM: MM shortstory BlueXJill
1. Laugh It Off

_I had come here, Flowerbud City, a peaceful country side inhabited by some of the most friendly people around, to help my best friend, Ellen, keep up her father's farm. Her father is getting busier and busier as their ranch grows and since I needed a little extra money and a place to stay we came to an agreement that I would work for them until I could buy a home all my own in this city. So, you understand I came here to help and be helped. What I hadn't counted on was finding something that would drastically change my life forever. Trust me, it wasn't the new house._

It's always a pleasure to help my friend out since I love animals so much. I like working with the animals all day and all the nice spring breeze and the smell of oats. Yes, oats. I love working with horses especially! It seems as though they have the most personality, and they like to listen to me when I talk and follow me with their deep brown eyes.

I've been working long enough to have made friends with the animals and even Ellen's chubby dog--oh and her dad of course. But I've yet to befriend Blue. I'm not even sure, but I think he's Ellen's cousin. I've worked with him so often for so long, but it's as though I'm not there. He doesn't like to talk and he usually focuses on the animals and nothing else. It's so weird. He's perfect with the animals; they love him! So, how come he hasn't made an effort to even speak up to me? It's like he's so much more detached when it comes to people. I don't want to sound conceited. I don't mind if he doesn't want to be my friend, but sometimes how quickly he'll try to end the conversations I start it seems a little…rude. Well, I always figured he just didn't like me and all I should do was just be polite and careful with my words.

It'd been a long day and all I wanted to do was sit down at the Café bar and stuff my face. I opened the door to the Moonlight Café and the first people I saw were Ellen and Blue. Naturally, I wanted to greet them, until I heard my name in their conversation, that is. I froze on the spot. _They're talking about _me? I thought. Embarrassment came to my face, you know; the annoying shade of red that momentarily overcomes your face.

"I'm sorry, Blue. I didn't realize you've taken a liking to Jill," Ellen teased. I was already blushing, but it felt even worse now.

"What? I-uh…"

"Don't worry, Blue. I won't tell anybody."

"No…I, I just want to be friends. It's…hard to…talk to her."

"Maybe you should get over yourself and just talk to her--" I held my breath until the heat my face felt was gone. I had to quickly take advantage of the moment of strength and butt into their conversation.

"H-Hey Ellen, Blue" I started, stuttering a bit, "What's up?" I sat down next to Blue and caught him blushing. He stared at me in shock and I averted his gaze and smiled at Ellen instead.

"Hey, Jill. I'm sorry, I was actually suppose to leave a little while ago. I have to pick up some things before all the stores close up." All hope of a good evening sank. I stared at her in disbelief but she just kept her composed face, it was actually almost mischievous.

"Oh…" Sudden tension filled the room. Should I leave? I thought. I don't think it's worth passing up my favorite meal of the day.

"Well, see you tomorrow."

"Later," I said. I wasn't sure if it was safe to turn the other way…to…_him_.

I struggled to find a topic of conversation after Ellen left, considering I always have to _start_ the conversations. I opened my mouth to say something, but he surprised me by speaking up first.

"D-did you…hear anything we were ta--"

"Oh, don't worry." He looked away and I bit my lip.

It was a long time before either of us spoke again. My food was already ordered and I was stirring my drink with a straw just for the sake of hearing that clacking noise it makes when the ice taps on the glass, the only noise in the entire bar it felt like. Blue was fiddling with his food and I was eager for mine to come. I just wanted to stuff it in a doggie bag and run out the door.

"Summer came way too fast for me, it's getting too hot to work." I gulped.

"The warm weather means the animals can graze a lot more. Animals like to get out in this season."

"Yeah, an--"

"Hey! Short stuff! What've you been up to, babe?" I heard a familiar voice shout. I turned around and found it was Dan. He was tan, dark haired, and downright annoying if you ask me. "Oh," he said looking from me to Blue and then grinning ear to ear. "Sorry, Jilly. I didn't realize you were on a date."

"Date?!" I shouted a little too loud.

"Yeah! You're not? I just thought you guys were a couple," he said slyly.

"C-Come on! You know we're just friends!"

My cheeks were burning red and I wanted to bury my face in my hands. To make things worse, Duke, the somewhat elder barkeep, leaned over the counter and said, "I can't help but say you two do look like a cute couple."

"Duke!" I whined.

Eve, a painfully beautiful, blonde barista, came from the back with a frown on her face and a vein showing on her forehead. She put her hands on her hips in took in a deep breath. Dan seemed to know what was coming.

"Dan, leave them alone!" She turned to Duke, "You too Duke! You should be ashamed. You're acting like typical men. Now stop teasing them.

They both apologized to Eve and I crossed my arms and stared at my drink. I didn't want to catch the eye of anyone with my face this red. I peeked over at Blue and found him smirking at me. I figured I must've had a ridiculous face from trying to concentrate on not being seen.

We both ended up laughing. It wasn't a loud laugh; not obnoxious, it was more of a friendly share of laughter. I certainly felt a lot better.

After all of that we were actually able to talk a little. We just talked about small things. Like how funny horses are and how I thought I saw a harvest sprite in the mountains the other day, how Ray nearly caught a huge fish that broke his pole and made him break down in a panic, and how the Fireworks Festival was coming up pretty soon. We walked and chatted all the way to the door of my house and then we went our separate ways. I couldn't help but think of the fact that neither of us said anything about _not_ liking each other. Then again, we never said anything about liking each other either. So for now we're friends. What I've always wanted…

_**Just friends.**_


	2. No Fireworks Tonight

After 'that day' we never mentioned the whole episode again. And I figured that it would be behind us. And by us I mean _everyone_. I was so mistaken.

On the day of the Fireworks Festival Ellen, Blue, and I planned to meet up in front of the ranch. Blue and I were waiting outside the house for Ellen. We weren't really talking since the heat was so draining. You know what I'm talking about: those hot days where you just sit or stand around, exhausted and unwilling to do anything but fan yourself. Luckily the sun would be setting soon. I waved to some of the people who went by and there was an unusual way they were smiling at me. Like there was some joke I didn't get. I stopped waving after the forth or fifth person and I just nodded to them instead.

After Ellen was ready we headed down to the beach. The sun was just setting and they were preparing the fireworks. Dan, Eve, Ray, Joe, Kurt, and Gwen were crowded around a small bonfire and roasting up some marshmallows. Of course I couldn't resist and I had to see if there was some for me. As I was reaching to grab the bag of marshmallows someone pulled my arm and I plopped down on their lap.

"Ah! Oh, it's you," I said, realizing it was just Dan.

"Where's that boyfriend of your's you were hanging out with earlier?" He raised an eyebrow and cracked one of his crooked smiles, making me blush.

"W-What? I've been with Ellen and Blue."

"Yeah, that Blue guy."

I frowned at him and thought twice about stealing the smore he was about to bite down on. Although I am a lover of smores and I wanted revenge this wasn't the time to pull a first-grader move. I just removed his arm from my waist and stomped my way back to Ellen and Blue, ignoring the snickers of my tan friend in the background. I stood in between them as the fireworks went off one by one. Unfortunately. I didn't feel like I was getting as much enjoyment as I could've with the thought of Dan teasing me fresh on my mind. With a pout I looked at Blue from the corner of my eye and he had a brow raised at me. I let out an annoyed sigh and pretended like I didn't see anything.

I stayed after a little later than the others. I sat there in front of the beach with my arms wrapped around my legs, pouting on the sand. I felt stupid and childish doing it, but it bugs me to think of what Dan said and I didn't want to talk to anyone with such an unattractive attitude. _Boyfriend_. Dan had called Blue. My_ boyfriend._

"Jill?" A voice said. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Blue's. "You coming?"

"Not yet. You guys can go on without me."

"Is something wrong?" he asked patiently. I thought on this for a moment.

"Well, I _thought_ that this one thing is what's been bothering me. But…I think it's something else…" He sat down next to me and I stared down at the sand. How am I suppose to say this? I thought.

"D-Do you li--" I blushed. What's wrong with me? I can't ask him that, I thought angrily.

"Do I--?"

"It's nothing. I'm sorry. Never mind. Let's go," I said quickly.

"OK." That's one thing I like about Blue; he doesn't get stuck on details and topics. If it had been anyone else I would've been interrogated all night.

Blue got up first to help me up and for a moment his hand lingered on mine, until he caught himself and dropped it. He walked me home and that was the end of that story.


	3. Gonna Be A Full Moon

Besides the descending temperature outside, Autumn is my favorite season. I love the colors of the leaves and the crunching sound they make when you walk on them. And the fall flowers that spring up just before the cold. They come in shades of sapphire blue and a poppy red. And I loved the festivals. There were horse races, and harvest festivals, and thanksgiving, and the pumpkin festival where kids get lots of candy. There's one more festival that I don't really go to. I can't remember the name right now. Ellen probably does.

"Need some help, Ellen? I have some spare time today since my crops aren't big yet."

"Oh, thank you. Blue says one of the animals is sick. I haven't really had time to take care of it since dad is in the city today and I have to watch the shop."

"I'm on it."

"Thanks Jilly!"

I went out the back door and into the pasture with a baby bottle filled halfway with medicine. Blue came out of the barn and stared at me with this surprised expression. I didn't know what was wrong so I just smiled and waved.

"Hey, Blue. I'm here to help out today. Ellen said there was a sick animal."

"Oh, y-yeah. It's one of the cows," he stuttered, not looking me right in the eyes.

"I hope she didn't get into anything bad," I said as I scurried into the barn, Blue heading the opposite direction.

I found the sick cow right away. She could hardly be called a cow, still young and barely old enough to be milked. I spent a good hour getting her to drink the medicine and petting her. I was hoping maybe some of my love would make her feel a little less sad than she looked. Blue finally came into the barn and I caught his gaze.

"She looks a lot better," he began somewhat cautiously.

"Yeah. She should be fine by tomorrow. If she isn't I can come down and help tomorrow too and why won't you look at me?" I worked that last question is so fast and casually it seemed to throw him off. He blinked and spoke up.

"Uh, I-I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he turned to leave. What's the matter with him? I thought.

I woke up to a knocking sound. I didn't know what it was until I heard it again. Someone was at the door. _I_ was in my pajamas! I shot up immediately and changed into a clean tank and shorts and ran a comb through my hair. The knocking went off again.

"Just a minute!" I called. I breathed and looked at my small vanity mirror. I wasn't Miss America but I was decent. I went to open the door as fast as I could.

"Blue?" Blue was standing in front of my door. He looked like he was in one of his quiet moods, or even scared.

"Yeah, hey Jill." He almost appeared in pain. In pain and sweaty… I felt an aching in my heart like something horrible happened.

"Is something wrong? Is the calf OK?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah. It's fine. I actual wanted to…ask you something."

"OK," I said somewhat confused. I stepped outside, despite how unpresentable I felt, and closed the door behind me. The mood felt serious, but something wasn't right.

"You know the, um, Moon Festival is tomorrow, right?" I suddenly remembered the Full Moon Festival was the 12th of Autumn. The 12th of Autumn is _tomorrow_? And the Full Moon Festival is one of the _couples_ oriented festivals. Usual only _couples_ go to see the Full Moon Festival. In other words I've never gone before.

"Yeah," I said blissfully unaware of what exactly was happening.

"Do you want to go together?"

I stood there a few seconds, thinking. _He _wants to go to a _romantic festival_ with _me_? I opened my mouth to say something.

"As friends," he added right at the point he started to blush.

"Absolutely," I said, beginning to blush as well.

"Good--great! Noon tomorrow at the square, then?"

"Yeah, see you then."

He tilted the rim of his hat down and left. I couldn't move, just watch him leave. I could hardly breath. _As friends? Did he mean that?_ I wondered. I went back inside more confused than ever.

"Hey, Blue!" I shouted. He turned around and looked at me from across the Square. He grinned and I came up and put my arm around his. That's something two goofy friends would do, right? We both laughed and headed up to the mountains. We got up and were both awestruck by how _HUGE_ the moon was. It seemed within reach, I was almost tempted to grab for it. I looked at Blue for his reaction but he was already looking at me.

"It's amazing isn't it?" He smiled and nodded, not taking his eyes off me.

"Blue, the moon is that way," I pointed out. He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry." I giggled at him and he smiled again. When it was quiet I realized my heart was thumping harder and faster. I looked up at him but before he could catch me staring I turned my attention back to the moon.

We walked close when he took me home. This time without talking. He hesitated to let go of my hand, but he had to.

"Thanks for inviting me, Blue. I had a good time."

He grinned and looked down.

"Me too," he said. He gazed at me but I couldn't help but flinch.

"S-see you tomorrow, Blue," I said, turning away before he saw me blush.

"You too." He left with a slightly disappointed face. I think I know why but I don't want to think on it much longer.


	4. Kiss of Innocence

It's been about a week since the Full Moon Festival, it's bout the 17th of Fall, and me and Blue are probably the best of friends out there. And I think I _love_ him. I mean, I'm really falling for him. He's so nice to me, he is a _lot _easier to talk to, and _he's_ taking free time out of _his_ busy days to help just because he wants to. It's so cute, he'd probably throw himself under a bus for me…Well, that's not the best way to put it, we're just really tight. I just want to know if he likes me the way I like _him._

Blue and I went to the Horse Race together. We both _love_ horses. After I got a barn I bought a chestnut pony and named her Paprika. Don't ask me why the name. Blue's horse's name is Cliffguard. He's a really strong looking gray pony. He's tall and mighty and loves to play. Therefore he completes Blue. After the race, which Blue won, Cliffguard became anxious. I guess after running he didn't like that the whole thing was suddenly over. When Blue was brushing him he grabbed Blue's hat and ran for it. He trotted around the Square, he knew Blue couldn't keep up if he ran full throttle. I laughed and Cliffguard brought me the hat. I pet the gray stallion and he neighed. Blue was out of breath so Cliffguard nestled his head under Blue's arm for him to rest on. I giggled.

Dan came to me and complained to me for not winning; apparently he'd bet on me and lost his money. I reluctantly handed over half of the amount of money he asked for. I wasn't about to hand over my wallet to an addictive gambler. After talking to everyone me and Blue rode our horses home.

Ellen, Blue and I decided to meet up at the Moonlight Café about a week into winter. Ellen canceled on us. I had my suspicions since she couldn't give me a straight reason, but nonetheless I was looking forward to it. I love when I can sit down and stop worrying about shipment, house payments, the animals being fed and put inside, whether I watered my crops, and if I forgot to close the pasture gate(again). I have to stress those things so much more during the short, cold days of late Fall and Winter.

Blue and I were walking down to the Moonlight Café and I was trying to convince him to try the hot chocolate (with marshmallows), even though he doesn't have much of a sweet tooth. He was willing to try it for me, no argument. He opened the door for me and I walked in with him close behind. I stopped right inside to take a look at all the people sitting at the bar. Is there even room to sit? I thought. The bell on the door jingled and Blue stood next to me with the same confused look. All the people in the Café had turned around to look at us and Dan whispered something to Duke and he laughed.

"What?" I questioned.

"Take a second look, genius," Jaime said sarcastically, pointing up. I looked up and blushed like never before. Above me and Blue was a genuine mistletoe. It hung there menacingly. Telling me I better think fast.

"Give her a big kiss on the lips!" Dan snickered. I looked at my feet, blushing madly. _Should I? _I wondered. Blue lifted my chin and moved in front of me so nobody could see what was about to happen. I felt cornered; there was no way out of this he was going to do it! I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and waited for him to kiss me. It was five furious heartbeats before I felt his soft lips on my own. I almost forgot there was a crowd most likely watching our every move. I reached for his hair and accidentally knocked his hat off. He held my cheek and it was over all too fast.

I took in a deep breath as I realized I'd forgotten to breathe. I gulped and turned to the anxious crowd. All but Dan and Jamie cheered and whistled and I grabbed Blue's hat and ran to get us a seat. I was so embarrassed. I couldn't believe Blue, the guy who used to have trouble even talking to people, had no trouble sharing a kiss with his best friend. Well, we're anything but _just friends_ now. I dared myself to look over at Dan to see if he was raring to tease me until I shrunk to the size of a thumbtack. He looked at me, rolled his eyes in disgust and left the Café. I wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but I shrugged it off.

"So," Blue began. "Am I a good kisser?" I blushed and grinned.

"Actually, very much," I enticed.

"So, you guys are a couple after all!" Duke shouted just loud enough for everyone on our half of the bar to hear. That made Blue grin.

After he tried hot chocolate, which he liked because it wasn't too strong, and I had one with so many marshmallows it gave me a mustache I had to lick off, he walked me home.

"May I?" he asked quietly while caressing my cheek.

"Hm?" He kissed the corner of my lips leaving me with butterflies. "Bye, Jill."

"B-Bye," I said, barely able to wave.


	5. Kiss of Lust

Amazingly, it only took a day or two for the entire town to know about us. It was kind of nice. Now that me and Blue are a couple there's nothing to hide. I can run by the ranch and wink at him or blow a kiss and go for walks on the beach with him and ride horses with him. It's like we were born for each other. And he's already braver about kissing, not on their ranch or anything. Just maybe if we're alone on a walk in the mountains or at the lake or saying hello and goodbye. We don't have hot flings on the beach or anything like that. Eh heh.

I was heading over to see Blue, like I'm getting in the habit of doing as often as even every day, when I found Dan pouting under a tree by the river, the tree by the fishing spot in front of Ellen, Hank, and Blue's ranch. Now, I'm a good friend. And Dan comes pretty close to a friend, I think. I didn't like seeing him in a bad mood, especially since that's such a rare thing for him. I came over and sat next to him.

"Hey, Dan," I said politely. He nodded as if that was a correct response. "Is there something wrong? Anything you might want to talk about?"

"You wouldn't care. You'd probably bite my head off if I told you."

"No, I wouldn't! What is it?"

"It's you and Blue." Me and Blue?

"Huh? What about us? Did you hear a nasty rumor or something?"

"You're a real couple."

"Well, yeah. What's the matter? You've been teasing me about us forever."

"Yeah, but even _I _didn't believe myself. I was just joking. I can't believe…he kissed you."

"You mean at the Moonlight Café that one night? Didn't you tease him to kiss me." He growled.

"I wasn't serious! I didn't think he'd really…" He stared at the ground with a disgruntled expression.

"But what do Blue and I have to do with you?"

"Jill, you're so naïve."

"What? Do you have something against Blue?"

"Of course I do! I love you, OK? I love you!" he shouted. I blushed and then felt a flash of disgust and then remorse. I was really flattered and all but I don't like him that way at all.

"Dan I--"

"No, listen. I've liked you forever. OK? Since the day you introduced yourself. You're…beautiful, smart…way better than me. You love animals, you love people, you love--"

"I love Blue," I breathed for the first time. And it was true. Dan turned to me with desperate eyes that made me feel wrong, even guilty.

"But pretend you don't. Pretend there's no Blue for a second." I wasn't about to think of no Blue. I wasn't about to think whether or not I had anything for Dan. I didn't before and I definitely don't now.

"Look. I _love_ you, Jill. I don't want anything, but you. All I need is a chance, OK? Right now, no Blue." I was so traumatized by what he was saying. In less than a second his sneaky lips were to mine and I didn't allow it to go any further. I couldn't curse or shout or slap him. I just couldn't believe any of this. I stood up, completely dumbfounded and crying. I turned around to head down the path to my house and found that Blue was right outside the door of the ranch home. He looked heartbroken. Before I could breath a word to him he darted into the house and I ran home in tears.


	6. Confessions

I knew by now Ellen, Hank, and, oh, just about everyone in Flowerbud has the impression I'm having some kind of affair with Dan. That's the least of my worries. Right now all I want to do is run to Blue and tell him I love him, and explain myself and what happened. Then I want him to hug me and pet my head and tell me how everything was going to be all right. Well, I'm too scared. I can't face him after what he probably thinks of me. He probably hates me now. If I ever have to pass by the ranch he doesn't say a word, he doesn't acknowledge I'm there, just like the beginning of this wild adventure. It hurts to be ignored. And now I've probably lost all my friends. I kicked the snow and the wind blew the snow into me. I held my arms and remembered when Blue used to hold me on chilly days like this. Out of anger and stupidity I blindly ran the opposite way and ran into somebody. I started to fall backwards but the person I ran into caught me. They held onto my shoulders.

"Jill!" I looked up and growled. It was Dan--the man one wrong word away from pain in the groins, he had the nerve to--"I'm sorry, Jill! About everything. I shouldn't've kissed you. Or said any of that stuff to you."

I let out a fast, impatient breath.

"Listen to me. You have to talk to Blue."

"Wh--" Can't he make up his mind? I thought.

"I know. I still love you…but I'm sorry I almost messed things up for you and Blue. I want you to be happy. And I talked to Blue and he really needs to hear your voice."

"But…Is he mad at me?"

"Come on." He pulled my arm and led me all the way to the ranch. He wouldn't go in with me which made me nervous. I walked in and closed the door behind me. Ellen came from behind the counter.

"Blue's in his room. He really needs to talk to you."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to him." Ellen led me down the hall to his room and I went in by myself, again. Blue didn't look up from his spot on the bed. He had his patterned shirt open with his black undershirt on and his hat was off, revealing his dirty blonde hair. He was sitting on his bed, rubbing his forehead like it hurt. There was a wet cloth on the floor.

"Blue?"

He gazed up at me from the bed.

"Jillian…" he breathed as if I was too far away to hear him. I cautiously came up to him.

"Blue, I'm so sorry…I--"

"I already know what Dan did. Nothings your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry. When I saw you…I just thought…"

"No, I should've talked to you. I thought you would be mad at me…"

"I could _never_ be mad at you. _Ever_. Even after all of this I still…I still love you."

I couldn't even answer. I was on my knees crying at his feet. He got down and held me to him and he pet my head and whispered calming things to me.

"I love you too." I finally managed. He kissed my head and pulled me onto his lap. He was extra hot and my cheek burned from his neck.

"You have a fever?"

"That's right," he said as if he'd forgotten. "If you stay here you'll get sick too."

"I don't care. I don't want to leave you," I said, snuggling my head into his chest.

He breathed a sigh that sent chills all over me. "Well…since you're here to stay." I glanced at him curiously. "Can you get that little box on the nightstand behind you? It's a gift for you. I held it off too long. It's OK if you're not really interested."

"What is it?" I said after I reached and got it.

"Open it."

I shook it first and it felt empty. I opened it and found a blue feather.

"Does this mea--" My heart skipped a beat and I gazed at him. He grinned and nodded.

"Will you marry me?" I hugged him tight and kept saying 'Yes, yes, yes' until he kissed me; the best way to shut me up. I was going to get sick, but I couldn't care less.

I only left because after a while Ellen said he needed rest. I never would've left any other way. When I walked out the door I was concentrating hard on what just happened and Dan gave me a worried look.

"You look mad. Didn't you two make up?"

"We made up!" I said in the most excited voice I could make. "We made up and he proposed to me!"

"Proposed what?!" Dan said as if the obvious answer couldn't be right.

"We're getting married!"

"Married?!"

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!"

"I can't either!" he shouted with a slightly aggravated tone. "Jill! You're crying!"

"I know! I'm so excited I could hug a tree!"

"Hug me, I'm alive!"

"I don't think so! You can come to the wedding though."

"No!"

"But, don't you want to see your friend happy? You should be happy for me. Heck, I'd be your bridesmaid if you finally got hitched with Eve!"

"Eve?"

"Yeah, she's your perfect other."

"How so?"

"I know you like her so don't try to hide it. We can get you two together in no time."

"Oh, well, I don't know."

"Nonsense. Let's go."

"What now?! Hey, let go of me you crazy lady!"

FIN


End file.
